


Happy Birthday son!

by Pinxku



Series: Peek into Alexander's past and the extras [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Adopted Son, Alexander deserves nice things, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Canon Era, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, George Washington is a Dad, I can do nice things too, Washingdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Alexander has never gotten to celebrate his birthday.Now it's Alexander's first birthday since the adoption. So even in the middle of the war, Washington decides to do something nice for his son.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Series: Peek into Alexander's past and the extras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580812
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163





	Happy Birthday son!

6 months ago

They were drunk. Washington and Alexander. They didn't do that often, it was a middle of the war after all but sometimes they needed an out. A moment to relax and tell stories and just exist.

So there they were in front of the lit-up fireplace the alcohol buzzing pleasantly in their veins. Washington was telling Alexander a story about a birthday party that was held for him once. It had been a crazy time where he almost broke an arm in their little game. 

The boy was looking at him curiously. He alway loved to listen to the stupid thing his now dad had done when he was young. Laughing along to the story. Once Washington finished Alexander looked at the fire for a moment in thought.

"You know I have never celebrated my birthday before. Or had a party. Not a real one anyway. We really didn't have money for such things. There was that one time when mom was alive and father was still in the picture when I got a Teddy bear from..." he trailed off taking a sip of his drink. By the accent on his voice, you could tell he was very drunk. He continued after a while. 

"And then father left and mom died and the hurricane came and nobody really cared about some bastard orphan and definitely not about his birthday"

Washington looked at his boy sadly and silently swore to fix it. The rest of the night they sat in their chairs in content silence till they fell asleep.

-ω-

Now

Alexander didn't remember the conversation they had 6 months ago but Washington did. Now as Alexander was his son he would do his best to have the birthday his boy needed and deserved.

It was the 10th of January and tomorrow would be Alexander's birthday. Washington had a plan. 

He sent a letter to his lovely wife Martha a week ago and asked her to make a cake for the boy. She had eagerly agreed and the cake arrived safely to the camp yesterday. He himself had bought a small a custom made knife with the words "Just you wait" carved into the blade. Tomorrow he would surprise Alexander. A feeling of excitement filled him as he went to sleep. 

-ω-

The next morning the general got up as early as always. He knew that Alexander wouldn't even remember what day today was since he had gotten used to not celebrating his own birthday so he wouldn't want to raise ant suspicion in the boy. 

He went around his morning routine and then started packing. He packed the cake and the knife in his bag. He then added a bottle of whiskey, two plates, glasses and spoons, and a blanket. 

He then headed to his office knowing Alexander would be there already. He watched as the boy worked before he cleared his throat. 

As expected the boy jumped to his feet and saluted. Washington smiled a little exasperated. He has told multiple times that there was no need to be formal when they were in private.

"Sir! Good morning!" The boy, of course, noticed the bag his dad was carrying. 

"Are you going somewhere, sir?" 

"We are" He answers simply and tilts his head. Alexander to his credit wasn't very moved by sudden change of plans. He just cleans up his desk and obediently follows after his general. 

They head to the horse stable. He mounts his horse and as he expected Alexander had done the same. He had already made sure that in their absence his aids would take care of the camp. With that in mind, he got up on his horse. 

"Where are we going?" Alexander asks as they take off. 

Washington just smiles at him and sais: "You'll see" 

They rode to the nearby cliffside. It had a beautiful calm scenery. The rising sun bathed the land with its golden rays. 

Alexander was so captured by it that he didn't notice Washington setting the blanket down and setting the cake and the plates down on it. He then clears his throat and calls out his boy. 

"Alexander," he said gently. 

The boy turned around and froze. His eyes went wide as they moved from the cake to his dad. Then Washington extended his hand showing him the box that held the knife. 

"Happy Birthday son," Washington said smiling how his son was speechless. 

Alexander slowly opened the box that held the knife he looked at it in awe his mouth opening and closing. It was a beautiful knife with green emeralds and familiar words carved on the blade. He stares at him in shock before he snaps in reality. 

Suddenly Washington discovered his lap was full of his son as the boy had launched into a hug. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alexander was clinging to him babbling thank yous into his neck. His accent was back full force. Warmth was filling Washington's chest. He had done a good job and he was happy Alexander has enjoyed it. He didn't pull off as he felt wetness on his neck. He just held his son closer. 

Alexander felt so happy. It wasn't just the present or the cake. It was that dad had remembered. He had remembered and given his time to celebrate it with him. Even got him a present and a cake!

He didn't care that he was crying it was just overwhelming and so nice. They sat and hugged for a long time before they pulled off. Washington smiled down at his son. 

"Now let's eat some cake!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Happy Birthday Alexander! Woooo! 
> 
> Look I can do nice things too. 
> 
> I keep certain things from my other fics. Can you tell which story the knife is mentioned before?
> 
> The idea was given by fluffybonezz
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos on your way out! 
> 
> Come say hi or prompt on Tumblr: Pinxku22


End file.
